lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunsmith
The Gunsmith is one of two merchants in the Camp of the Forgotten who will sell weapons and upgrades to Jim Peyton that aren't available from or through the Coronis Quartermaster. She can be found at the end of the second corridor off the main courtyard, next to the weapon locker and across from the stairway leading to the greenhouse, where Soichi Katsuragi can be found. History Henrietta Julienne Bensche is one of the survivors from the original colony that NEVEC sent to EDN III. She became the camp's gunsmith when her mentor died from complications during a surgery to remove a tumor near his liver. Now she maintains and repairs all of the Forgotten's weapons. Birth Henrietta was born June 6, 2509 to Kyle and Zelda Bensche in Brisbane, Australia. Her first year of life was fairly standard, but at seven months she underwent a minor operation to remove a benign growth on her fifth lumbar vertebra. The doctors said that it didn't show any signs of becoming malignant, but they thought it was better to remove the growth before it decided to become a problem. The rest of her early childhood was as normal as was possible in the looming energy crisis. NEVEC had spent decades by that time searching for an alternate source of energy, and discovered a potential one on a distant ice world dubbed EDN III. Her father was a botanist working for the University of Brisbane and her mother was an independent medical practitioner, and NEVEC scooped them both up for the first colonial expedition to the frozen planet under General Charles Braddock. Childhood and Adolescence Henrietta's childhood was anything but easy. After NEVEC recruited her family, they were placed aboard a colony ship and launched toward a new life on EDN III; what they weren't told was that the planet was frozen and inhabited by a race of violently aggressive and extremely territorial indigenous insectoid aliens that would fight to the death against any and all invaders. When NEVEC abandoned the colony in the wake of the sudden Akrid attack, she was forced to grow up very quickly. By the time she was eight, she had the survival skills of a ten-year veteran. At ten, she was gifted with one of the pistols that had belonged to one of the security guards who died in the initial Akrid attack. And by twelve she was astounding her instructors with her ability to disassemble, clean and reassemble almost any weapon in no more than ninety seconds. Throughout her early teenage years, she continued to hone her skills in weaponry and gunsmithing. By her fourteenth birthday she could rearrange parts from different weapons and create a completely new weapon, which cemented her place in the community. Adult Life Career Merchandise As her title suggests, the Gunsmith sells weapons and upgrades. Jim can find the following at her shop. Pneumatic Injector Gun (PIG) A makeshift weapon that uses compressed gas to rapid fire heavy metal rivets. A solid close quarters weapon that should be used in a manner similar to a submachine gun. Stock upgrade increases accuracy by 20%. Stinger rounds increase damage by 30%. Grenade Launcher Launches timed canister grenades that can be remotely detonated. Otherwise, they detonate on a timer. Rangefinder upgrade increases accuracy by displaying firing arc when aiming down sights. Biotox rounds increase damage over time by releasing toxic clouds of gas. Extra Ammo Slot 3 Extra Grenade Slot 3